


苏啾企划公司的团建日

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom, 艺旭, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83，艺旭，赫海】【年上前辈特澈赫旭，年下后辈云海】【三架小小直升机】【假团建，真gh】
Kudos: 15





	苏啾企划公司的团建日

巴士行驶在阳光明媚的郊外公路上，今天是苏啾企划公司美好的团建日。  
团建的目的地是湖边漂亮的温泉度假村， 明明应该是特别开心的一天，虽然大家确实都很开心，就是不知道为什么，车里有某些个男人看起来外表明朗，从背后里却莫名透出来几分不怀好意。

1.金董事和朴经理的场合

朴正洙是个不太能喝酒的，偏偏又遇上必须要来上几杯的团建，他抵不过同事的劝酒词，刚端起一杯来准备下肚，旁边屎一样表情管理的金董事冷脸瞪了一眼过来敬酒的下属，吓得小朋友吃了个闭门羹，满肚子委屈和尴尬回了自己那桌。

“在车上不让我喂你，现在下属过来敬酒倒是完全不拒绝呢。”金希澈低头笑了一声，斜着眼看向嚼着刺身的朴正洙。  
“经理nim这么双标吗？对别人就是笑脸相迎，对我就是各种正人君子的防范。”  
“你那种…明明不是一个意思！”  
“我说正洙啊…”  
大腿上突然暖了一块，朴正洙低头看到金希澈的手不知道什么时候摸了上来，顺着浴衣的缝隙滑了进去。  
“你什么时候能更坦率一点就更好了。”金希澈挑着嘴角笑了起来，手指用力又放开，有一搭没一搭地捏着朴正洙的腿根。  
“金希澈！”  
羞怯感从被摸的地方直传上头，朴正洙小幅度地抵抗着，虽然被炉挡住了绝大部分身体，但金希澈越界的动作还是让他从耳尖红到了脖根。  
乱动的手指从腿间的软肉来到内裤边缘，金希澈一直冲着他笑。

“硬的真快。”  
朴正洙读出了金希澈的唇语。

太熟悉他的身体，金希澈先是顺着朴正洙硬起来的形状用指尖勾勒着，然后隔着内裤揉搓敏感的龟头，要不了几下就能得到顶端羞涩地冒出粘液。  
“唔…”  
“声音要忍住正洙啊。”  
耳边的低语把朴正洙的理智按在地板上摩擦，下唇几乎要被自己咬破。都怪那只手太熟练了，朴正洙哀求着把额头靠在金希澈肩膀上，手心里攥紧了他的衣角。  
“射出来也没关系吗？”

啪！  
只见正好好吃着饭的朴经理突然重重拍了下桌子，然后大步地走出了餐厅。  
“朴经理喝多了，先回去休息，大家别担心。”  
金董事晃了晃手里的酒杯，仰头闷了下去。过了许久他才吃尽兴了，擦擦嘴起身回了房间。

于是他刚一关门就被炙热的拥抱环住身体。  
“狗澈，怎么这么久才回来。”  
金希澈亲昵地回抱了上去，带着些酒气的唇舌缠上了朴正洙的。  
“等不及了？”  
怀里的人被吻的太深，醉意传进他身体，朴正洙勾着金希澈的浴衣腰带把他往床上扯，三两步一起跌进柔软的被窝。  
“还不是都怪你。”  
金希澈熟练的摸上那处即将吞吃自己的小穴，惊喜地发现那里已经提前被朴正洙自己扩张好了，现在湿软得恨不得让他一插进去就能马上缴械投降。  
“虽然在外面最不坦率，但我知道正洙在床上最浪。”  
“要么赶紧进来，要么就滚出去。”  
“我只想滚进你的小洞里。”

身体的重量压在朴正洙身上，他满足极了，自觉收缩后穴让金希澈舒服的腰直发颤。  
“嘶…你不怕我直接射进去？”  
朴正洙已经被操的欲仙欲死，他揪着金希澈的头发索吻，把腿张的更开了，好让这个坏人能进得更深。  
“平时想内射的时候不知道是谁…哈啊…一直求我…现在我真同意了，你又怂了？”  
金希澈真是爱死朴正洙这个嘴毒狐狸精的样子，他用力抽了不安分的屁股一掌，于是那个肉穴更紧了些。  
“你给我做好觉悟，今天我要把你里面射到装不下为止。”

2.云菜鸟和小金组长的场合

这个温泉怎么这么热？？？  
是一池子开水吗？？？  
金厉旭全身泡在温泉里，只露出来一个头在水面上，脸上还蒙了一块毛巾。  
都要怪金钟云！！！

听说这次团建要去温泉度假村，金厉旭开心的下班的路上都要少女跳，因为不能空腹或完全饱腹的情况下泡温泉，他晚饭都没吃几口，趁着男汤没人的时候冲了进去，准备好好享受一次单独的温泉时光。  
除了那个金钟云，幽灵一样紧紧跟着他。

好吧，金厉旭承认他看到金钟云裸体的时候xue微起了反应，这要怪谁？一个职员小菜鸟，健身干嘛？  
金钟云看金厉旭离着自己三米远，趁着他被毛巾挡住的视线，悄无声息的滑了过去，然后红这张脸对着他咬起耳朵。  
“前辈…”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
金厉旭吓得毛巾都掉了，然后他就发现刚才还在自己斜对角的金钟云偷偷地溜到自己身边来。  
“你你你你你…有话好好说，别挨这么近。”  
金钟云把他从背后揽进怀里，也不知道是胸口的温度还是池水的温度，金厉旭快要被烫熟了。  
“前辈…学长…哥哥…”  
低沉带着磁性的嗓音，金厉旭一听就硬。  
“我都从学校追到公司里来了…你为什么还不同意我的告白啊…”  
“谁谁谁说你告白我就一定要同意的？”  
“我长大了成熟了，我不是小孩子了，我可以保护哥哥。”

求求你不要再说了，我的小厉旭快要爆炸啦！！！  
金组长疯狂压抑着内心的咆哮，咬紧手指假装一脸冷静。

“哥哥这里硬成这样，不像是不喜欢我的样子吧…”  
犯规的下属有些恼羞成怒的样子，仗着四下无人，手从金厉旭身后伸过来，握住了他抬头的阴茎。  
“啊…不行…”  
“金厉旭，我要吻你。”

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！你手里还握着我的小弟弟呢！这是威胁！  
金厉旭抿了抿嘴唇，闭上眼睛扭了过去。  
他不敢看金钟云的表情，只因为他太喜欢了。  
“如果哥哥再早一点答应我…我会更高兴。”  
“我还没答应你呢。”  
“嘘…”

金钟云这小子…怪会接吻的。  
“呼啊…”  
“哥哥…”  
低垂的眉眼温柔地看着金厉旭，那副样子从大学到现在一直都没变过，太好看了，好看到心坎上去了。  
“我…我答应你。”  
“真的？！”  
因为压抑着的喜悦而带着气声的嗓音像丘比特的箭，直直射进了金厉旭心里。  
“真的。”

然后那天晚上，金钟云的阴茎也像丘比特的箭，直直射进了金厉旭后穴里。

3.赫组长和海实习生的场合

李赫宰和金厉旭玩的正欢，李东海在后座委屈的听着歌。  
为什么前辈不理我呢？

李东海作为实习生进公司的时候，被安排给李赫宰来指导，他狼狈地端着纸箱抬起头来，就看到那个男人冷冷地站在旁边盯着自己。  
虽然但是…前辈好帅哦…  
两个月来的相处都是这样，李赫宰对他的工作指导完全认真，可是只要一触即到半分私人的事他就会敬而远之，这个情况一直延续到今天，团建日。  
李东海撅着个嘴想了一路，最后得出一个结论。  
前辈一定是发现我暗恋他了！  
前辈一看就是直男的样子…然后故意躲着我吧…  
连饭都只吃到一半就回房间了，难道是因为不想看到我吗…  
他到底在想什么呢？

委屈但是好看的实习生李东海觉得这样下去不行，再怎么说万一实习期一到被顺利录用了，这在公司里低头不见抬头见的该多尴尬呀。  
我总得知道亲耳听到他躲着我的真正原因！

“让我射出来，我就告诉你。”

？？？？？？？？  
我没听错？

老实巴交李东海，自己剥光了自己，一丝不挂地站在李赫宰面前，最要命的是一听到刚才那句话，李东海居然不受控制地硬起来了。  
然后冷脸前辈的瞳孔肉眼不可见地地震了一下，嘴角却肉眼可见地挑了上去。他长臂一伸把面前的可人儿拉进怀里，用修长漂亮的手指点了点李东海翘得老高的性器。  
“本来我想你用手，或者用嘴都可以，但是没想到现在的年轻人都这么大胆啊。”  
天旋地转之间，李东海被李赫宰压在床上牢牢不能动弹。  
“但是如果你比我先射，我也不告诉你。”

这怎么可能嘛…

小实习生被老奸巨猾的李赫宰操射了第二回，还是没能晚在他之后高潮。  
“前…前辈…”  
“嗯？”  
“这么快的话…唔啊…我又会…”  
“前辈操的你舒服吗？”  
李东海要被撞的散架了，他半睁着眼睛痴迷地看着身上的男人，全身都要融化。  
“嗯…前辈…哈啊…喜欢前辈…”  
突然被告白的李赫宰有点措手不及，腰上更用力起来。  
“东海好乖，前辈把自己奖励给你。”

实习期过去之后李东海安全的转正了，有一天隔壁部门的金组长说漏了嘴，他才知道李赫宰对自己早有打算。  
新晋职员李东海大着胆子去问李赫宰是不是真的，但最后的结果还是一样。  
“让我射出来，我就告诉你。”

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，前辈大坏蛋！


End file.
